At parties or meetings in a home or outside, the host and the hostess or help if available usually supply the guests with beverages, canapes etc. If a number of persons is to be served and particularly when there is a considerable distance between the source of supplies and the guests which is often the case, it is desirable to load a tray with glasses, cups, plates with canapes etc. It is a general experience that spilling from such loaded trays occurs not infrequently.
Attempts have been made to provide more or less spillsafe trays for the above referred to purposes such as trays with a high border. Attempts have also been made to provide trays tending to assume automatically a position inhibiting spillage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,676,988 2,384,794 2,425,952 and 3,447,728 are directed to tray structures preventing or at least reducing spillage from the tray when carried. However, none of the tray structures disclosed in the listed patents is satisfactory for the purpose. Moreover, the constructions of the prior art trays make storage space consuming and impractical.